Spyro's Destiny
by SSJoel1992
Summary: When Spyro's father is murdered in what seems to be a tragic accident, Spyro blames himself and runs away. Shenron, the unclemurderer takes the throne and dooms the Kingdom Spyro must return to the throne. Based slightly off the Lion King. Review please!
1. His Name is Spyro!

**Just so everyone knows, any game other than the first three (including Enter the Dragonfly, Season of Ice, and New Beginning) will not ever take place in this story. ****Which means there will be no other type of breath except fire.**** Once we're done with Spyro's childhood, it will then go to what's happening after Year of the Dragon. ****The only exceptions are the ****existance**** of Ember****, Flame, and the ****Riptocs****At that point it will branch off into it's own storyline, so any other storylines will never take place in this ****stroyline****. But for now we will go through Spyro's childhood.**

Chapter 1

His Name Is Spyro!

The sun rose on what would become a memorable day to the Dragon Kingdom. Today would be a very special day, because it would be the birth of the Prince.

All the dragons gathered to the Artisan World. But dragons weren't the only creatures there. Personal friends of the dragons appeared, the Dragonflies and the Fairies. Other creatures such as the sheep and even the gnorcs were there. More creatures showed up as well, even the vast creatures of Avalar were there. The ceremony was about to begin.

Up on the hill, stood the great King and Queen of the Dragon Kingdom. The King was a purple colored dragon. His horns were long, his wings spread far, and he was slightly bigger than most dragons. He had black eyes, his name was Shendu. He looked like an older Spyro.

Then there was the Queen. She was the color blue. She had short horns compared to the males, but her horns were slightly longer than most female's. She had yellow average sized wings. Her eyes were a beautiful blue. Her name was Sapphire.

And next to them was a pink egg. Inside would be their child. The Fairies have already foreseen it being a male. Shendu was happy that he would be able to raise a son and turn him into a great warrior as well as a great king someday. Something was different about this egg. On the side of it, a redish-orange mark kept showing up. It was small. One of the fairies realized and told the two dragons that the baby inside already could access fire. Shendu was even more proud, this was a sign that means that this dragon will grow up to be one of the most powerful dragons. It was a trait only given to few, the only dragons to ever have it were Shendu and Shenron. It means that when it's older it will take on an advanced fire power. Either red or blue, and they were both equally hot, but far more hotter than the normal orange. Shendu's was red, and apparently Shenron's was blue.

The egg was beginning to hatch. But, one-fourth through it stopped and it couldn't hatch anymore. Before Shendu had a chance to help it, suddenly a small flame broke off the rest of the egg. Shendu roared very loud so all the creatures present could hear. The dragons roared back. All the other creatures started to cheer. Then all the dragons looked straight up to the sky and breathed mighty fire. The young dragon saw this and also took part in it. Shendu picked up his new son and declared his name is Spyro!

**  
Disclaimer- I do not own Spyro or Gnasty Gnorc. But I do own Shendu, ****Sapphire****, and Shenron.**


	2. Shenron's Plan

**Yes, the first chapter was short. But, it was only the introduction. Now the chapters (at least most of them, I don't know right now) will be longer. Enjoy and review!**

Chapter 2

Shenron's Plan

Now all the creatures started to socialize and celebrate, because soon they would have to leave. Shendu gave his son for Sapphire to hold. Shendu looked over the crowd but still saw no Shenron. He also noticed that Gnasty Gnorc wasn't there, even though he was invited. Sapphire walked up to him and said, "What's wrong dear?"

Shendu replied saying, "Well, I'm a bit upset that my brother isn't even here to see his nephew. But I guess he's mad because he's no longer second in line to the throne." Shendu had a deep but relaxing voice that made creatures feel calm and safe.

"That Shenron was always a bad apple in your family tree, remember all the cruel things he did to you, me, and the other creatures when we were children? Or the crimes he committed resulting in his banishment?" Sapphire had a light voice that could soothe and dragon.

"I'd like to think that he changed… you would think he'd be grateful enough to come, seeing how I let him back to the Dragon Kingdom when father died."

"I, and even the Elders, still think you shouldn't have let him back. Your father was wise to banish him. And the very minute he died you let Shenron back. How can one be so soft to another who is cruel, unemotional, and diabolical?"

"He's my brother. Sure we may hate each other, but in a way we love each other. It's just sibling rivalry. I know him better than anyone… I know he's changed!"

Meanwhile, at Gnasty's World, Gnasty Gnorc was sitting in his home. One gnorc walked up to him and said, "Your majesty, our special guest has been spotted near. He will be here shortly."

Gnasty Gnorc was the ruler of the gnorcs. When the dragons left the now "Forgotten Realms" they flew to the other side of the earth and found the beautiful Dragon Kingdom which consisted of Artisan, Peace Keepers, Magic Crafters, Beast Makers, and Dream Weavers. They made peace with the fodder and took over the Realms. However, many years ago, the Gnorcs arrived and wanted the lands to themselves. Shendu had just been a young prince at the time, the king was his father; King Draco. King Draco easily defeated Gnasty, and the dragons easily defeated the Gnorcs. King Draco banished the Gnorcs to what is now "Gnasty's World". The Gnorcs hated it there. Eventually King Draco died and made Shendu the King. Shendu is a kind and great king but he still forced the gnorcs to stay there though they were invited to special occasions, such as the Prince's Birth.

Gnasty Gnorc was impatiently waiting. Finally, his guest arrived. The guest was standing in the shadows. Gnasty shouted, "It's about damn time you arrived! I missed the Prince's ceremony because I was waiting for you! How will I get a chance to be welcomed back into those Realms?! Now what do you want?!!"

"Well, well, well! Aren't we angry today…" said the creature. This creature had a sadistic, intelligent, and strong voice. "If anyone should be angry it should be me! If Shendu dies, then the little punk will become King and not I!!!" the voice was starting to sound angrier. He stepped out of the shadows, it was Shenron. Shenron was an all black colored dragon. He was very large as well, but not as large as Shendu. His horns were long and sharp, but not as long or sharp as Shendu's. His wings spread far, but not as far as Shendu's. Shenron's fire took on a dark blue color. His eyes were red. It seemed like he was inferior to his brother in every way except for one; Shenron was more intelligent than Shendu. And their faire power was equal.

"Oh yeah! That's right! Now you'll never become the King! Hahahaha!!!!" laughed Gnasty.

"SILENCE!!!" yelled Shenron as he picked Gnasty up and threw him against a wall.

Gnasty got up and said, "You have become quite powerful… Even stronger than your father Draco. But according to my gnorcs, you are inferior to Shendu. Judging by your power, he must be quite powerful."

"Never mention my father or brother in front of me… I loathe them both. But Gnasty… I have a proposition for you…"

"Really? What is it?" asked Gnasty.

"Well it seems that with the birth of the Prince, I would no longer ever become the King! And I cannot take the chance of being caught killing them, because then the Dragon Elders would have the right to rid me of my dues! So why not someone else? Do you understand?"

"Ha! I may be able to take care of the kid, but if I can't defeat you then how would I ever be able to kill Shendu!"

"Oh, you don't have to kill him… just weaken him and let your minions do the rest! And you will kill the Elders, the King, and the Prince!!! Then without them, I WILL BE KING!!!"

"And how will that help me? I should be King anyway!" yelled Gnasty.

"Heheheheh… you fool. If you declare yourself King, I will surely kill you!"

"Errrr!!! Well what's the plan? Other than the death of the royal family…" asked Gnasty.

"Well, you will send your fastest thief to get the Prince. Shendu will follow, you will have to send other thieves to pick up the Prince, because surely Shendu will kill whoever has his son. We will get them all alone, and then we will kill them. We shall then place the blame on a strong minion of yours who will play a rebel. And I will defeat him, and you will execute him. We will looks like the good guys and my leadership shall not be questioned," schemed Shenron.

"So what do I get in return?" asked Gnasty.

"Not only will I make you my right-hand man, the general of the Dragon and Gnorc Army, I will also let you rule over your beloved swamp; Beast Makers!" said Shenron.

"Are you serious?!" asked Gnasty.

"That's right! Beast Makers will be all yours!!!" smirked Shenron.

"You got yourself a deal! Put it there!" said Gnasty. Gnasty put his hand out, as did Shenron. They shook hands.

Shenron took flight to his home, but with a smirk on his face. He knew that if this plan didn't work he had other allies as well.

Shenron returned home to his cave. But someone was waiting for him. It was Shendu, "Brother! Where were you during the ceremony?!"

"Well… obviously doing something better" smirked Shenron.

"How dare you! Spyro will be your King someday, and if you don't treat him with respect than he has every right to exile you. Especially with your criminal record!" yelled Shendu.

"Spyro becoming the King? Ha! I don't think I'll have to worry about that…"

"Is that a threat, Shenron?!"

"Oh of course not, all I'm saying is that you're too soft of a King! Letting the gnorcs live with us! It's only a matter of time before they want their land and kill us off! Father would frown upon you!"

"Don't give me that! Father was wise not to choose you as King… he made the right decision after all!"

"Did he now? If I were King I would have all the gnorcs killed off… that's what father would want! I also would kill of the dragonflies and fairies!"

"That's your problem! You don't trust any other creature! We all work together and live together in harmony! You're just too greedy to share! And if he wanted them dead, they would be! He only banished them because we just got done with a War, and he made me King because he knew I would solve these problems!" yelled Shendu.

"Hmmm, perhaps you're correct. Something tells me we will have peace with the gnorcs… very soon. Muhahahaha! Long live the king!" said Shenron as he turned his back and went to sleep.

Shendu left and flew back to his castle. But he was worried.

**Disclaimer- I do not own Spyro or Gnasty Gnorc. But I do own Shendu, ****Sapphire****, Shenron, Draco, and the Gnorc Messenger.**


	3. Friends and Foes

Chapter 3

Friends and Foes

It's been six years since the birth of Prince Spyro. Dragons live a long life, but mature quickly. Infancy lasts about one year. Childhood lasts until they are twelve. They are teenagers until the age of nineteen. Then adulthood is the longest. During adult hood they don't mature at all and look the same until they are one-hundred. Then, they become old and weak. And most dragons die around the age of one-hundred and thirty. Shenron, Shendu, and Sapphire are forty years old right now.

Spyro had finally begun childhood. Shendu wanted him to be extra protected until he became an adult, since dragons are weak until adulthood. So, the Dragonfly Leader allowed the orphan Sparx to live the life of a warrior which is what the young bug wanted. So, Shendu agreed to take care of Sparx. Dragonflies have a magical enchantment that when they're with the dragon and the dragon gets hurt, the dragonfly takes the damage. In return, the dragons attack the enemies that the dragonflies cannot defeat. So the dragons play offense while the dragonflies are defense.

So Shendu brought Sparx to his son Spyro. Shendu explained the bond of the Dragons and Dragonflies. Spyro and Sparx both agreed to it. Spyro and Sparx started to play together. Shendu smiled and told them that they'll leave soon so that Spyro can meet other young dragons.

A few hours later, Spyro and Sparx were done playing. "Hey Sparx?" asked Spyro.

"Yeah, Spyro?" said Sparx.

"Are we friends?" asked Spyro.

"No… we're best friends!" said Sparx.

"Heheheh! Sparx…"

"What?" asked Sparx.

"We'll be best friends forever!!!" said Spyro

"Yeah! I promise that we'll always be best friends! I'll always be here for you!"

Shendu arrived, "Son, Sparx, are you two ready?"

"Yeah… we're ready!" said Spyro.

"All right, hop on my back. We're going to Artisans!" said Shendu. Spyro and Sparx got on his back. Shendu took off and began his flight.

A little bit later, they arrived to Artisans Land. Shendu set them down. He said, "Alright. Today your playmates will be a young boy named Flame, and a young girl named Ember. Hopefully the three of you can grow up to become great friends! They should be here shortly, I have to meet up with the Dragon Elders, so your mother will pick you up later. Goodbye boys!"

"Bye dad!" yelled Spyro.

"See ya mister Shendu!" buzzed Sparx.

"Hey, are you Spyro?" said a soft voice. Spyro looked around and saw a young pink female dragon. Spyro thought she was kind of cute.

"They said he was purple, so I think so!" said a young orange boy dragon.

"Yeah… I'm Spyro. And this is my friend, Sparx!" said Spyro.

"Pleased to meet you both!" buzzed Sparx.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" asked Ember.

Spyro replied, "Hey! Do you guys like chasing sheep?!"

"We've never done it before…" answered Flame.

"Really? It's only one of the greatest activities! My dad taught me!" said Spyro.

"Hey, do you guys want us to teach you?" asked Sparx.

"Yeah! That'd be pretty cool!" said Ember.

"Alright… lets find a sheep," Spyro looked around. He spotted one, "Alright, see that one over there, I'm gonna show you how to get it!"

"So what, do you quietly stalk it and then attack when it's not looking?" asked Ember.

Sparx began to laugh. Spyro said, "Not quite… all you have to do it… CCCHHHHHAAAAARRRRRGGGGEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Spyro as he chased down the sheep. The sheep tried running away, but Spyro caught it. He used his flame breath on it. It made a nice meal, and because of magical charms it also turned into a butterfly which Sparx ate as Spyro ate his sheep.

Flame and Ember walked up to him. They asked him for some. Spyro smirked and said, "Uh… I think you guys should get your own! Just remember what I just taught you… okay?"

"Fine, c'mon Ember! Let's get our own!" said Flame. Flame and Ember started to look around. They spotted two out, then they both yelled, "CCCHHHHHAAAAARRRRRGGGGEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" and began to chase theirs down. It took a while, but Flame got one. Ember's sheep got away. She started to cry.

Spyro decided to take part of his sheep over to Ember. He said, "Don't worry. You'll get it soon. But you can have some of mine!"

Ember stopped crying. She said, "Thanks Spyro…" then looked at him with romantic intrests in her eyes. She began to eat.

A few hours later, the four of them were worn out. Sapphire arrived, "Spyro! Sparx! Are you two ready?"

"Yeah, we're coming Mom! See ya later guys!" said Spyro.

"Yep, see ya dude!" said Flame.

"Asta la vista!" laughed Sparx.

"Byyyye Spyro, hee hee!" giggeled Ember.

Spyro and Sparx got on Sapphire's back and took off.

They arrived home shortly after. Sapphire said, "Okay, you guys have had a long day. Off to bed. Goodnight. Love 'ya both"

"Love you too Mom!" said both Spyro and Sparx.

Spyro looked at Sparx with a confused expression. Sparx said, "What?"

Spyro said, "Dude… she's my mom,"

Sparx said, "Yeah, I know. I just didn't want to get left out."

Both started laughing as they walked down the hall to their big room. Spyro jumped right into his bed, which was a pile of leaves. Sparx flew into his bed which was just one leaf. They said good night, and then went to bed.

Later that night, Shenron met up with Gnasty. Shenron told him the time was right. Shenron told him to wait until he gets to his cave so if Shendu checks in there it won't be that obvious. Shenron left. Gnasty got a team of the fastest thieves. He told them to head out.

Meanwhile, Shendu arrived home. Sapphire explained to him that Spyro has made friends with the younglings. She also says that he and Ember might have a crush on each other. Shendu laughed. Sapphire jokes and says maybe Ember will be the future Queen. Shendu laughs again and says it's possible, since that's what happened to them when they were young.

They were about to go to sleep when they heard a strange noise. Shendu told Sapphire not to worry since it was probably nothing. Then they heard Spyro yell, and then a mysterious laugh. Shendu rushed into Spyro's room. There was an open window.

Sparx was panicking. Shendu asked, "Sparx, what happened to Spyro?!"

Sparx sobbed, "Some… thief… he was fast… he took Spyro!!!"

Shendu flew out the big window and breathed a giant fireball in the sky to see where the thief was. Sapphire tells Shendu that he's going to go get Shenron. He spots the thief and begins the chase! He noted out fast he was. Sapphire went to go get Shenron.

Shendu noticed that there was a lot of thieves near him. Each time Shendu spit out a fireball, the thief would throw Spyro to another thief! Shendu also had to be careful in his attacks to make sure he wouldn't hurt Spyro.

Sapphire made it to Shenron's cave. Shenron was already awake. Sapphire yelled, "Shenron! You have to help us! Someone took Spyro!"

Shenron acted surprised, and he did a great job, "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Shenron and Sapphire took off. Shenron was behind, and he started to smirk. Shenron tries to convince Sapphire to stay. But Sapphire refuses. Shenron realizes that if he kills her and Gnasty fails to kill Shendu, then Shendu will surely banish or even kill Shenron.

Shendu followed the thieves. He killed one after one and so on. Eventually there was only one left. They were approaching a big hole which in it was shiny and filled with treasure. As the thief began to approach it, Shendu shot a fireball and killed the thief. Spyro fell into the hole. Shendu was about to grab him, but before he could he was shot by a green blast! It didn't defeat him, but he was slightly injured. He went down the hole and when he got down there, he was shocked.

Gnasty Gnorc was the one who shot him, and he had Spyro in his hand. He put Spyro down and got ready to fight. Shendu, now angry, accepted. Gnasty tried to attack Shendu. But Shendu uses his wings as a shield and his attacks have no effect. Gnasty gets exhausted. Shendu uses his fire breath to easily defeat Gnasty.

"I'll choose your punishment later. But now I must take my son home!" said a very angry Shendu. Spyro was shaking scared.

"Muhahahaha!!! No… I will not have a punishment! You will not live to give me one! Muahahahaha!!!" laughed a weak Gnasty.

A bunch of big Gnorcs appear and attack Shendu! Shendu puts Spyro down and begins his retaliation!

Shenron and Sapphire decide that the thieves must have taken him to the Thieves Den! Shenron and Sapphire arrive. Shendu has killed all the minions. Shenron gives an angry face to Gnasty. Both realize that the plan has failed. Sapphire takes Spyro and leaves, figuring that Shendu and Shenron will punish Gnasty.

Shenron gives Gnasty a strange look. Shenron begins acting and asks, "Brother, you seem weak. Shall I kill him for you?"

"Thanks Shenron, but I have no intentions to murder him. Lucky he didn't hurt Spyro, otherwise he'd be dead!" Shendu grabs Gnasty and takes off. Shenron follows.

Shendu cuffs Gnasty up and leaves him in a jail overnight.

Shenron visits Shendu, "So… are we going to exterminate the gnorcs?"

Shendu replies, "No… but you were right. As long as Gnasty is evil, so will all Gnorcs. I'm going to follow father's path and banish them!"

"Hmmm. I see, is Spyro okay?" asked a 'worried' Shenron.

"What? You actually care about him?" asked Shendu in amazement and happiness.

"Well of course! He's my nephew, and my future King!" said Shenron.

"Hmmm… I was right about you. You have changed for the better!" smirked Shendu.

"Yes and it's all thanks to you brother. Our family needs to be strong at a time like this! I'll see you later, I must be going to bed now!" said Shenron. Little did Shendu know he was lying. He flew away.

Shendu smiled, "Hahaha, well I'll be damned."

**Disclaimer- I do not own Spyro, Sparx, Ember, Flame, or Gnasty Gnorc.**** But I do own Shendu, ****Sapphire****, Shenron, and Draco.**


	4. Gnasty's Punishment

**This chapter is going to be slightly short. But the next part is really important and deserves it's own Chapter.**

Chapter 4

Gnasty's Punishment

The next morning, all the dragons arrived to Gnasty's trial. Shendu and the Dragon Elders were waiting on the stand, where Spyro was born. Gnasty was to walk out and look up at them and explain his story. Shenron was watching over Gnasty as all the other dragons got themselves to sit down.

"If you rat me out… I'll kill you!" said Shenron with an extreme murderous intent.

"But this is your entire fault!!!" yelled Gnasty.

"Perhaps… but still. If you take the blame and except this punishment, I will teach you quite the powerful spell!" said Shenron.

"What? You know magic?" asked Gnasty.

"Of course, Draco was extremely skilled in magic, and he passed it down to us! Of course, Shendu was better than me. But after my banishment, I was taught many dangerous and forbidden spells. But Shendu doesn't know!" said Shenron.

"So, Shendu is stronger, bigger, and more powerful than you. But you're smarter and more skilled in magic, why don't you kill him?" asked Gnasty.

"Well… those traits would actually put us at about equal terms, little to his and everyone else's knowledge!" said Shenron.

"Hmmm, whatever. I'll take the fall for this. But you better teach me that spell!" said Gnasty.

"Of course… with this spell you'll be able to freeze all the dragons! Let's just hope they don't decide to kill you!" sneered Shenron. But now it was time for Gnasty's trial. Gnasty walked out there and was booed by the audience.

"State your name!" said an Elder.

"Gnasty Gnorc," said Gnasty.

"Why are you on trial?" asked another Elder.

"Because I sent my minions to kidnap Prince Spyro so I could lure King Shendu to me and then I was going to kill him," said Gnasty.

"So you admit to it?" said an Elder.

"Yes…"

"Well… Gnasty Gnorc you are herby guil-…" said the Elder Leader.

"Wait!" interrupted Shendu, "Why Gnasty? Why would you do such a crime?"

"Oohhh you idiot! I should be the ruler of these Realms! Not you! These Realms belong to the Gnorcs!!!" yelled Gnasty.

"Well then… Should we just execute him?" asked an Elder. Gnasty became scared.

"No… he's lucky he didn't kill Spyro, otherwise I would. Instead, I'll just take all of his treasure and add it to our Dragon Realms!"

"What?! Don't come near my gems!!!" yelled Gnasty.

"Your choice Gnasty… which will you give to us, your life or your treasure?"

"Urgh! Fine take the gems…" said Gnasty.

"Someday when you're ready I'd like you to apologize to Spyro!" said Shendu.

"Hmmm whatever. I'll kill that pipsqueak, and I'll kill every single one of you dragons!!! You haven't seen the last of me!!!" yelled Gnasty as he and the Gnorcs travelled to his industrial castle.

All the dragons returned to their homes. Except Shendu and Spyro. Sapphire and Sparx went home.

"Is something wrong Dad?" asked Spyro.

"Not anymore. As long as you're still alive. I was worried that I would lose you," said Shendu.

"I was scared, Dad. But you saved me, you're a great King! But a better Dad!" said Spyro.

"Oh son… you will make a great king… and a better warrior! The prophecies say that you will have many adventures, and save many lives!" said Shendu.

"But… I'm small and weak!" said Spyro.

"Maybe, but according to the prophecy you'll become a great hero at a young age! I just hope I'm there when you do," said Shendu.

"Of course you will Dad! You and Sparx can be my sidekicks!!!" said Spyro.

"Hahahaha! Ah Spyro… you do know that I can't live forever. One day I'll die. Maybe of old age or maybe I'll be killed. Some things can't be predicted. And when I die, you will be King. I could die tomorrow. Would you be ready?" asked Shendu.

Spyro became teary-eyed just thinking about his dad dying, "Dad… I'll never become… half the King you are…"

"That's not true Spyro. I said that once too. But the Elders say that I'm a greater King than Draco, your grandpa!" said Shendu.

"How did grandpa die, dad?" asked Spyro.

"Hmmm. He died of age. He was nearing the end of adulthood when you uncle and I were born. The he died and I became the king at age nineteen!" said Shendu.

"Dad… if I'm going to become a great hero and a great king, I need you to help me with my training!" said Spyro.

"Of course, tomorrow your training intensifies… that includes Sparx too. And don't worry. You and Sparx will still be able to play with Ember and Flame!" said Shendu.

"Heheh, thanks Dad!" laughed Spyro.

"Haha, lets go home!" said Shendu.

**Disclaimer- I do not own Spyro, Sparx, Gnasty, Ember, Flame, and I guess not the Dragon Elders. I do own Shendu, Sapphire, Draco and Shenron.**


	5. The Adventures of Spyro

Chapter 5

The Adventures of Spyro

"I give you a simple task and you can't even complete it?!" yelled Shenron, "I had the entire thing planned out! All you had to do was some slight dirty work!"

"Well, I'm so sorry!!! It's your fault if anybody's! You were the one who lacks the skill for his plan to work!" yelled back Gnasty, "Now a deal is a deal! Are you going to teach me that spell?" Gnasty and Shenron were talking at Gnasty's World. A small industrialized castle.

"Oh… you mean this spell?" said Shenron. He faced a few gnorc minions. His hand started to glow a very light green. All of a sudden the glowing energy on his hand turned into energy blasts which flew out of his hand and hit the gnorcs. The gnorcs were statues now. Gnasty was amazed.

"So, shall the lesson begin?" asked Gnasty.

"Actually, I took the liberty of writing the directions down… this way you can learn the spell and I won't have to look at you! We are no longer allies!" said Shenron as he gave the piece of paper to Gnasty. Shenron took flight and left.

Seven years later, Gnasty used the spell on all of the dragons. Spyro was thirteen, and he freed all of the dragons. Shendu prepared to find Gnasty, but remembered that it was Spyro's destiny to complete these dangerous tasks on his own with Sparx. And much to everyone's amazement, Spyro defeated Gnasty. The dragons forced the Gnorcs to leave the Realms, and they destroyed Gnasty's World. This time, Gnasty was dead, as well as the gnorcs.

Another year later, Spyro and Sparx set out to go to Dragon Shores. But instead, they ended up in Avalar. The folk there needed a dragon in order to defeat the evil wizard Ripto. Spyro made many new friends, including Hunter, the athletic cheetah who may be dumb, but is a great warrior when it comes to fighting, bow and arrows, and swords (little part I added). Elora was a good friend to Spyro as well; her knowledge of Avalar is what led Spyro to saving it. Professor was a very intelligent mole who played a great part in helping Spyro. Zoe; a kind fairy with a heart of gold. And Moneybags, who may have been greedy but nonetheless greatly helped out Spyro. With the help of his new friends, Spyro and Sparx were able to kill Ripto and save Avalar.

And then there was of course the Year of the Dragon festival. But, the eggs were kidnapped by rhynocs and taken back to the Forgotten Realms. While Spyro, Hunter, and Sparx were there, they made new friends! Sheila the adventurous kangaroo, Sgt. Byrd the powerful penguin, Bentley the kind Yeti, and Agent 9 the crazy monkey. With their help, Spyro was able to kill the evil Sorceress, her minions, and save the baby dragons. And there was Bianca, a beautiful rabbit witch. She was an enemy at first, but then turned against the Sorceress and fell in love with Hunter. Hunter and Bianca now reside in Avalar.

Now, Spyro was fifteen. Already at that young of an age he was one of the greatest heroes. His father, Shendu, and mother, Sapphire, were very proud of him. Sparx and Spyro are still best friends. But, Spyro could still not fly.

"Heeey Spyro, hee hee!" giggled Ember. Spyro had promised Ember that he would take her to Magic Crafters. "C'mon! Let's get on the balloon!" she yelled. Both walked over to the dock. They hopped on the hot air balloon and flew off to Magic Crafters. It was dark by the time they got there.

They arrived to the very beautiful and magical Magic Crafters. Ember was amazed by the land, so she ran around looking at the sites. Spyro was behind her. Though Spyro did admire the beauty of Magic Crafters, he just wasn't amazed by it. Especially not after battling wizards and tough monsters here.

Spyro was looking around. He looked up to the sky and saw a big black dragon. He knew who it was of course. It was Shenron, "HEY UNCLE!!!!" he yelled. The black dragon looked down and recognized his nephew. He flew down and made a loud landing. "Hey uncle, what brings you around here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing, Spyro. I'm just flying around here to, you know, stretch out the wings," said Shenron, "Now you should be leaving soon, this place is quite dangerous for a young prince and his future escort. Especially without your little dragonfly friend."

"Ha! Yeah right! I live for danger, uncle Shenron! I may have needed Sparx the first time I was here, but compared to my current condition I could take down all those gnorcs again without Sparx! Such a simple task for a great hero like me!" said Spyro.

"Oh my, quite the cocky one aren't we? Don't let that big ego go to your head now? Your over-confidence will be your weakness," teased Shenron.

"Hahaha, whatever, Shenron! In due time I'm gonna become the next King! And my confidence is what will make me the greatest king ever!" shouted Spyro.

'Oh you little brat!' thought Shenron. "Of course you will be, Hahaha. Well I better get back home, as should you," replied Shenron.

"Alright, see you later Shenron," said Spyro. Shenron bowed his head flew off.

"Spyro… I'm getting pretty tired. Can we go home?" asked Ember.

"Yeah no problem!" said Spyro.

"Thanks Spyro, I had a great time. Especially with the super-charge ramps!" said Ember. Spyro escorted her to the balloon, and the two of them hopped on and left.

Spyro walked Ember to her cave. They looked at each other for a little, and then Ember kissed him. It was quick, and after that Ember ran into her cave, giggling.

Spyro walked home, which took a while. He got into the castle and saw that everyone was asleep. He went into his room. Sparx was sleeping like a log. He walked onto his pile of leaves, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Disclaimer- I do not own Spyro, Sparx, Gnasty, Ember, Flame, and I guess not the Dragon Elders. I do own Shendu, Sapphire, Draco and Shenron.**


	6. Be Prepared

**Yes, I will be using the song "Be Prepared" from the Lion King. It's my favorite song from the Lion King and it will fit in well with this scene. I don't plan on any other songs being used. "Be Prepared" is owned by Disney!!!**

Chapter 6

Be Prepared

When Shenron told Spyro that he was flying around just to stretch his wings, he lied. Shenron was on his way to meet one of his followers. It was a panther, he stood on two legs. "Sir, how will you manage to become King now? The gnorcs are dead, as well as the rhynocs! It's Spyro's fault! Spyro was destined to become King!" said the panther.

"You fool! I will be King! And we do have allies! Remember who taught me most of my magic?" said Shenron.

"Ripto? He may have been powerful but you are far more powerful and skilled than that fool!" said the panther.

"Yes, I know. But nonetheless I owe a lot to him. But it's too bad he was killed," said Shenron.

"Yeah, by Spyro! He's destined to the throne!" yelled the panther.

"Quiet! He had minions you know! Ripto, Gulp, and Crush ran through the portal to get away from the Riptocs. Those Riptocs are vicious creatures, they were going to overthrow those three to eat them. Lucky for the trio, they were sent to Avalar, then the portal closed. They were safe, until Spyro killed them!" explained Shenron.

"You're going to team up with the Riptocs? Surely they will kill you!" said the panther.

"They won't, one; I have wings and can fly away, and two; I will reward them!" said Shenron.

"Ah… I see!" said the panther. Shenron left to get the Riptocs.

Shenron flew to the Riptoc Kingdom. It was a dark and scary place. They were barely above lava, and there was very active geysers spitting out green fumes. The Riptocs knew who Shenron was. Shenron had lived amongst them during his banishment. The Riptocs were creatures similar to t-rexes and raptors. They were bigger than raptors but smaller than rexes.

Three of the Riptocs were close allies of Shenron. One was Demon, she was a female Riptoc. She was tall, brown, and for a Riptoc was considered smart. Another was Lurk. He was smaller and dumber than Demon, but still brown. Savage was the same size as Lurk, but was a lot dumber. In fact, compared to the already dumb Riptocs he was considered retarded. The three of them were all similar to raptors. Demon was the self-proclaimed leader. All three of them, like the others, were starving.

"What brings you here, dragon?!" yelled Demon.

"Oh, Demon? Why so tense?" said Shenron. Savage started laughing.

"We're starving!" yelled Lurk. Savage continued laughing.

"That can be arranged you know… this time everything will go according to plan!" yelled Shenron.

"But those Dragon Realms! They have plenty of food and water! Too bad Shendu won't let us live there!" yelled Demon.

"That will change shortly…" smirked Shenron.

"Ah… I still don't get it, what are supposed to do, kill Shendu?" asked Lurk.

Shenron: Precisely!

I know that your powers of retention,

Are as wet as a warthog's backside,

But thick as you are, PAY ATTENTION!

My words are a matter of pride!

It's clear from your vacant expressions,

The lights are not all on upstairs,

But we're talking Kings and successions,

Even YOU can't be caught unawares!

So prepare for the chance of a lifetime,

Be prepared for sensational news!

A shining new era

Is tip-toeing nearer

Demon: And where do we feature?

Shenron: Just listen to teacher!

I know it sounds sordid,

But you'll be rewarded,

When at last I am given my dues,

And injustice! Deliciously squared,

Be prepared!!!

Lurk: Yeah be prepared! We'll be prepared! For what?

Shenron: For the death of the King!

Lurk: What is he sick?

Shenron: No fool, we're going to kill him. And Spyro too!

Demon: Great idea! Who needs a King? No King, no King, lalalalalala!!!

Shenron: Idiots! There will be a King!

Lurk: But you said…

Shenron: I WILL BE KING!!! Stick with me, and you'll never go hungry again!

Demon: Yeah! Alright!!! Long live the King!

Riptoc troops: Long live the King! Long live the King!

Troops: It's great that we'll soon be connected!

With a King who'll be all time adored!

Shenron: Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected,

To take certain duties on board!

The future is littered with prizes

And though I'm the main addressee

The point that I must emphasize is:

YOU WON'T GET A SNIFF WITHOUT ME!!!

So prepare for the coup of the century!

Be prepared for the murkiest scam!

Meticulous planning,

Tenacity spanning,

Decades of denial,

Is simply why I'll,

Be King undisputed!

Respected, saluted!

And seen for the wonder I am!

Yes my teeth and ambitions are bared!

BE PREPARED!

All: Yes our teeth and ambitions are bared!

BE PREPARED!!!!

Shenron: Muhahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shenron now had the entire Riptoc army on his side. Perhaps his diabolical plans will work…

**Disclaimer- I do not own "Be Prepared", Spyro,**** or Sparx. But I do own Shenron, ****Shendu****, Demon, Lurk, and Savage**


	7. Long Live the King

Chapter 7

Long Live the King

"Spyro, your mother and I have to leave. We will be meeting with the Dragon Elders. We won't be back for a while!" said Shendu to his son.

"But Dad, you were supposed to train me today!" whined Spyro.

"Yeah, and you were going to train me too!" buzzed Sparx.

"Don't worry! I set it up with your uncle. He will train you two today. Remember, he is as strong as me!" said Shendu.

"Maybe, but I rather train with you!" said Spyro.

"Shenron will be just as good as me! Maybe he'll even teach you some magic! He's gotten quite good with it! Make me proud kids!" said Shendu.

"Goodbye boys," said Sapphire. Shendu and Sapphire flew off.

A few minutes later, Shenron arrived and took them to a valley. Not his valley though. This valley was more vast and wide open, covered with mountains and boulders.

"So what are you going to teach me today?" asked Spyro.

"Oh, it will be quite the lesson. I'm going to be teaching you one of my secret spells!" said Shenron.

"Alright! This is gonna be awesome!" buzzed Sparx.

"Very well. Just wait here, I have a few items I must get in order to teach you this spell!" said Shenron, "Just wait right here! I promise you'll love it. This spell is… to die for!" said Shenron. Shenron took off.

Meanwhile, the Riptocs were waiting behind a hill with hundreds of boulders. Shenron gave them the sign. The Riptocs let the boulders go and they rolled down the hill.

Shenron flew to go get Shendu. He told Shendu in private that the gnorcs are back, and Spyro is in danger! The two of them flew towards the valley.

"Uh-oh!" buzzed Sparx. Spyro looked behind and saw hundreds of boulders rolling towards him. Spyro climbed up into a nearby tree. Sparx said, "I'll go get help!!!" Sparx flew off to search.

Shenron and Shendu arrived at the valley. They split up; Shenron was going to try to find away to stop the boulders, while Shendu would save Spyro. Shendu spotted Spyro out. But out of no where, a dark figure came and cut into one of Shendu's wing. Shendu fell with the creature. The creature turned out to be a tall and strong panther. Shendu smacked him violently out of the way. Shendu was barely able to fly now. And now an arrow pierced his other wing, and it was an exploding arrow. Part of Shendu's left wing was missing, and his right wing was badly cut. He could no longer fly. The panther was the one to shoot the arrow.

Sparx flew up to a ledge where he found Shenron waiting. "Shenron! You have to help Spyro! He's in danger!!!" yelled the scared dragonfly. Shenron slapped him up against a rock wall, knocking him out.

Shendu barely made his way across the boulders. His legs were very injured and nearly broken. He used his tail to throw Spyro out of harm's way. He landed in another part of the valley, where he couldn't see Shendu, Shenron, or the boulders. All he could see was a group of riptocs straight ahead ready to attack him. Spyro fought back.

Shendu kept going through the boulders. Eventually he was able to jump onto a safe spot. All he had to do was climb up and he would be safe. But he was greatly injured, so climbing up with edge would be a difficult task. Shendu used his great strength and managed to almost climb all the way up. His front paws made it on to the ledge, but the rest of his body was no hanging off the edge. He couldn't grip to climb, and was currently too weak to pull himself up. He needed help. Shenron appeared over the ledge. Shendu was relieved, "Brother! Help me!!!" Shenron leaned down, grabbed the top of Shendu's paws. He dug his claws into Shendu's hands. Shendu roared in pain. He pleaded, "Brother… why?"

Shendu leaned in closer, "Long live the King!" Shendu was shocked, he was wrong. Shenron hadn't changed. Shenron then threw Shendu off the ledge, and spit a blue fireball greatly injuring him. Then he fell into all the boulders.

By the time Spyro defeated the Riptocs, there were no more boulders. Spyro ran out to see if his dad was okay. By the time the dust cleared, Spyro saw his father. But Shendu wasn't moving, he was still and lifeless. Spyro went over to him. Sparx woke up and saw the sad site, he flew down.

Sparx began to cry. Spyro kept nuzzling him and telling him to get up. When it was clear that Shendu was dead, Spyro curled up next to him and began crying. Shenron appeared, "Spyro… what happened?"

"The boulders… and the dinosaurs… they killed him!" cried Spyro.

"Oh no… it wasn't their fault. When the avalanche happened why didn't you move out of the way?!" asked Shenron.

"I… I didn't know… I was scared… I couldn't move…" said Spyro.

"And because of that… Shendu is dead. You killed Shendu!" said Shenron.

"No… I didn't mean to!" cried Spyro.

"Maybe so, but it doesn't matter! No one will accept you when they hear that you killed you're the King. Not to mention he was your father!" said Shenron.

"What do I do, uncle?" asked Spyro.

"Run away! Run away, and never return!" said Shenron.

Spyro and Sparx left. They would run far away from there. Spyro decided he would never return. Sparx, being his best friend, would go with him. They promised each other they would always be best friends, and they would look out for each other. And this was exactly what Sparx was doing.

Meanwhile, back at the valley, Shenron was standing over Shendu's body. The panther arrived. Shenron said, "Kill them." The panther ran off in the direction of the young dragon and dragonfly.

**Disclaimer- I do not own Spyro, Sparx, ****or ****Gnasty. I do own Shendu, Sapphire, ****the Panther, ****and Shenron.**


	8. The Aftermath

Chapter 8

The Aftermath

Spyro knew what he had to do. He could never return to the Dragon Realms. He killed the King, he killed his father. How would he ever be able to deal with all the stares from all the dragons. How would he ever be able to make eye contact with his mom. How would he ever be able to explain himself to Ember. But now he wouldn't ever have to worry about that.

He decided he would run away and live in Avalar. He could live in Summer Forest with Hunter and Bianca, and he'd be able to see his other friends like Elora, Zoe, Professor, and Agent 9. And he'd visit Bentley, Sheila, and Sgt. Byrd in Forgotten Realms. He could do all this and never have to see any of the dragons. This would raise his hopes, but he would still be haunted by the fact that he killed his own father.

Spyro had made it to Summer Forest. Little to his knowledge did he know that he was being followed by a panther. The panther kept a far distance, but he was close enough to keep an eye on him.

The panther decided he would go in for the kill. He shot in arrow towards Spyro. It barely missed. Spyro turned around to see the panther. Spyro was in no mood to fight, so he froze up.

"Consider your self lucky young dragon, that's the first time I've ever missed my prey. I won't miss this time," said the panther. He was tall and looked quite strong. He had green eyes and pitch black fur. He pulled out his sword. Sparx flew up to him so he could try to save Spyro, but the panther just flicked Sparx away.

The panther walked right up to Spyro, who was still frozen in fear and doubt. He raised his sword. Then, he swung down. All Spyro could hear was a metal clash. He looked up to see that Hunter had his sword right above Spyro. Hunter had saved his life.

"What's your name, pal?" asked Hunter.

"My name is Panthera, what's your name?" asked Panthera.

"I'm Hunter… now enough chit chat, prepare yourself for a good old fashioned ass kicking!" yelled Hunter, the two began to fight with their swords.

Spyro watched on. "Hey Spyro, you okay?" Spyro looked up. It was Bianca. Bianca had healed Sparx, and even summoned him a butterfly to eat.

"Yeah, thanks anyway," said Spyro.

Hunter and Panthera had both stopped fighting. They were both exhausted. "We'll have to continue this again sometime, you're quite the worthy advisory," panted Panthera.

"I don't know what that means. But you're pretty strong!" said Hunter. Panthera laughed and then disappeared.

Spyro, Sparx, Hunter, and Bianca had made it to Hunter's house. It was a nice cozy little place up in the trees. Spyro noticed it had an extra room, so he was glad, he always did have a thing for tree houses.

"So what brings you here?" asked Bianca.

"It's actually a long story," buzzed Sparx.

Spyro explained to them what happened and why he could never go back. Bianca understood. Even Hunter managed to understand.

"Well Spyro, you can live with us as long as you want!" said Bianca. She reached down and hugged Spyro.

"Yep, you and Sparx can live in that extra room that you've been eyeballing. I'll go get a pile of leaves for you, buddy!" said Hunter. He jumped down and started to collect leaves.

"When you get older, we'll help you find a new place. After a while, you're going to get pretty big! And whenever Hunter and I decide to have kids that'll have to be their room," explained Bianca.

"No problem, we really appreciate this Bianca!" said Spyro.

Hunter had climbed back up to the house. He had a fresh pile of leaves, and he threw them in Spyro's new room. Then he took one leaf out and put it on the other side of the room for Sparx's bed. "Heheheh, looks like the three amigos are reunited again!" joked Hunter.

Meanwhile, back at the Dragon Realms, it was a very dark and cold day. The sky was grey and it was trying to rain. All the dragons and other creatures had arrived at Artisans. They were all looking up at the ledge waiting for their King to talk to them. But they looked to the left where the royal cemetery was. There were only two graves there, the grave of Draco and his wife, the mother of Shenron and Shendu. But something else they noticed was a big hold next to the graves.

"Oh no… it can't be!" cried Sapphire.

The creatures heard someone approaching the stand, they looked up. They were disappointed and confused, they had expected Shendu. Instead, Shenron stood there, "Welcome creatures of the Dragon Kingdom! We have called you all here for many important announcements!" yelled Shenron, "I'm sorry to announce that in a natural avalanche, our great King Shenron has fallen…"

"Oh no… don't let it be true!!!" yelled Sapphire. The other creatures were shocked and became sad. Two dragons were seen carrying Shendu's corpse. Sapphire and some other creatures had started crying. The dragons laid Shendu's body into the hole and buried him. Another dragon came with two tombstones. One said Shendu and he placed it by his grave. He laid the other tomb next to that grave. No one saw what that grave said.

"Shenron… whose grave is that?" said a dragon.

"I'm also sad to say that Spyro had died in the accident, but being smaller that the boulders, his body was too mangled up so we disposed of his body. Sparx's body was not found so he is most likely smashed. And one more thing, it's King Shenron now!" said Shenron.

The dragons gasped. Sapphire's crying became louder. Tears were constantly flowing down her face. Even Ember started to cry a deep cry. Flame tried to comfort her, but it was no use.

"Shendu's death is a terrible tragedy, but to lose Spyro, who had barely begun to live. For me it is a deep massive loss. So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne, yet out of the ashes of this tragedy we shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era, in which Dragon and Riptoc come together in our great and glorious future!" yelled Shenron. From behind the giant hill behind him, came a great number of Riptocs. Their number greatly outnumbered and out powered the Dragons. They came down and joined the group of other creatures. The dragons were not only sad, but frightened. They did not like the Riptocs, and they didn't like Shenron either.

It had finally begun to rain, it also began to thunder. The rain came down fast and hard. The lightning struck, and at that very second, Shenron roared. The Riptocs roared back. The dragons didn't. But the Riptocs began to growl at the dragons. Shenron roared again, and this time all the other creatures roared back.

Shenron breathed his hot, blue fire into the air. Then he smirked, his plan had finally worked out, he was finally King!

**Disclaimer- I do not own Spyro, Sparx, Ember, Flame, Hunter, or Bianca. I do own Shenron, Shendu, Sapphire, and Draco.**


	9. Spyro's New Life

Chapter 9

Spyro's New Life

Years have passed since Spyro left the Dragon Realms. Hunter and Bianca were older now, but still in their prime, they were in their mid-twenties. They even managed to have two children. The older one was a female cheetah, she was around three. Her name was Jill. The other child was a baby rabbit; he was almost a year old. His name is Jack. Spyro's old room now had a bunk bed, Jill slept in one bed and when Jack grew up he'd sleep on the other. But right now, he slept in his parent's room inside a crib. Jill's room also had a leaf in it, where Sparx slept. Sparx had become a full-grown golden dragonfly.

Spyro however, had become too big for his room. He still lived near though. He slept in a nearby cave, where to enter you'd either have to fly to the top or swim down and then up into it (it was the place in Summer Forest where you find an orb). Spyro couldn't fit in that small pond anymore, so he flew up. That's right, he can fly now. He had grown into an almost full-grown dragon. He had recently reached adulthood, and his powers have increased intensely, though he could still only breathe orange fire. His voice was somewhat deeper but he still looked and sounded like a kind dragon. He was almost as big as Shenron, but Spyro was not done growing yet. He no longer needed Sparx, but the two of them were still best friends. And they did their best to forget a dark past.

Spyro was swimming in front of the castle when all of a sudden Elora came running toward him, "Spyro! You have to help us!!!"

"Elora, what's wrong?" said Spyro.

"The Forgotten Realms are under attack!" she yelled.

"Really?" asked Spyro. Spyro was starting to get excited. His last big fight was against the Sorceress. "Don't tell me the Sorceress is _stil__l _alive!"

"No… the enemy is far worse and more powerful than the Sorceress!" yelled Elora. Elora was becoming exhausted.

"More powerful, huh?" Spyro began to ponder who was stronger than her, "So it's Ripto! He's the strongest foe I've ever took down! I've wanted a rematch!"

"NO! It's not Gnasty, it's not the Sorceress, and it's not Ripto! They're all dead and gone! This is a new enemy, one that you've never seen!" yelled Elora.

"Well… who is it?" asked Spyro.

"It's the Rhynoc King! And he's much stronger than Ripto!" yelled Elora.

"Awesome! I've been waiting for something like this!" said Spyro, "Where is he?"

"He's somewhere in the Forgotten Realms! We don't know which world!" yelled Elora.

"Okay, I'm on it!" yelled Spyro. He took flight to Hunter's house.

"Hi Uncle Spyro!" yelled Jill.

"Hey Jill, are Sparx and your parent around?" asked Spyro.

Sparx overheard them and flew over, "What's wrong Spyro?"

"The Forgotten Realms are under attack!" yelled Spyro. Sparx flew out the window and to Spyro's side, ready to go.

"Oooo! Can I come with?" asked Hunter.

"Don't you have to change diapers?" teased Spyro.

Hunter sighed, "Yeah… I guess…" he looked over at Bianca and made puppy dog eyes.

"Fine Hunter, you can go with them," said Bianca.

"Thanks honey!" said Hunter. He jumped for joy and skipped to his room to retrieve his sword, bow, and arrows. Then he jumped out the window and onto Spyro's back. "The three amigos reunited and on another great adventure!"

"Yep, just like the first time we went to the Forgotten Realms! So who do we have to beat up?" asked Sparx.

"I'll explain on the way there," said Spyro.

And so he did. "He sounds pretty tough!" said Hunter.

"Not tough enough to take down a dragon though!" yelled Spyro.

When they arrived to the Forgotten Realms, they started off at Sunrise Spring. It was a disaster, all the trees were knocked down, parts of it were on fire, and there were huge footprints on the ground. It was the same in Midday Garden and Evening Lake, but it was just recent in Evening Lake, so the Rhynoc King had to be in Midnight Mountain. So the gang flew in that direction.

They had arrived in Midnight Mountain. On top of the mountain there was a gigantic rhynoc. He was much bigger than Gnasty Gnorc. His eyes were completely black and his skin was a dark grey. He looked pissed off and had a giant horn. Even Spyro was impressed, for the monster was as big as the tower in Evening Lake.

The Rhynoc King was fighting four other warriors though; Agent 9, Sheila, Bentley, and Sgt. Byrd. All looked the same, and they recognized Spyro, Spyro would visit them every few months. Bentley threw Sheila up on the Rhynoc's head and Sgt. Byrd managed to pick up Bentley and drop him on the monster's head as well. Sheila started to kick him while Bentley was bashing him in the head with his club. Agent 9 had been shooting the beast in the chest, while Sgt. Byrd had been shooting missiles there as well. They were doing pretty good, but the Rhynoc picked Bentley and Sheila up and had thrown them to the ground, they became injured and unable to fight. Sgt. Byrd flew down to Agent 9, both had combined their weapons and made a nuclear missile which they shot at the beast. It made a huge explosion and they heard the Rhynoc fall. The smoke had finally cleared.

All of a sudden they heard a huge roar, the Rhynoc rose again and got on all fours, he charged down the hill and head butted Agent 9 and Sgt. Byrd. Now they were defeated as well. King Rhynoc had decided he would kill the four fallen warriors. But Sparx had gotten in his face and started buzzing and shooting sparks in his face. This distracted the Rhynoc long enough so Spyro and Hunter could get Sheila, Bentley, Sgt. Byrd, and Agent 9 out of danger. Sparx realized that it was safe now so he flew away to guard the fallen warriors.

Spyro and Hunter walked towards the beast. It had not seen them yet. "Hunter, I'm going to take this beast head on. I want you to cover me, shoot it when it tries to hit me, and even save me if necessary," said Spyro.

"Roger that Spyro. Good luck," replied Hunter.

Spyro flew up on a ledge which was fifty yards away from where the Rhynoc King was. "Hey you! Yeah, the ugly one!" yelled Spyro.

They Rhynoc King looked at him and talked in deep scary voice, "A Dragon? I thought you were banished! Muhahaha, I've never killed a Dragon before!!!"

"And you never will, after today there will be one less Rhynoc in the world!" sneered Spyro.

The Rhynoc King let out a loud roar, Spyro let out a mighty louder roar! The battle was about to begin!

**Disclaimer- I do not own Spyro, Sparx, Hunter, Bianca, Elora, Agent 9, Bentley, Sgt. Byrd, ****or Sheila. However, I do own Jack, Jill, and the Rhynoc King.**


	10. Spyro vs Golem

Chapter 10

Spyro vs. Golem

"That was a pretty loud roar there kid, what's your name?" asked the Rhynoc King.

"My name is Spyro, and I'm no kid! What about you?" asked Spyro.

"I am Golem! The great Rhynoc King!" yelled Golem in a proud voice.

"Why are you attacking these realms?" asked Spyro.

"I am looking for the Sorceress! She banished me! I'M GOING TO RIP HER APART!!!" yelled Golem.

"She's already dead! I killed her when I was a teenager! Most of the Rhynocs are dead as well!" said Spyro.

"HA! A teenager dragon defeating the Sorceress! I doubt it! You're no Shendu! Let alone Shenron!" yelled Golem.

After hearing that, Spyro paused for a moment. He suppressed it and said, "How about I prove it, you're much more powerful than the Sorceress, aren't you?"

"Much more! Otherwise I wouldn't be looking for her!" yelled Golem.

"How did she banish you?" asked Spyro.

"Urgh! When I was younger, I was the proud leader of the Rhynocs, and a friend of Draco! Then, the Sorceress stumbled upon our lands. She was young then, and we fell in love!" yelled Golem.

"Really? So she became Queen, right?" asked Spyro.

"Yeah! But my people liked her more than me! So her and the Rhynocs turned against me! I was chased out of my own Kingdom and she ruled the land and exiled the Dragons! She used me!!!" yelled Golem.

"But you're huge! Why did you fear them?" asked Spyro.

"I was just recently turned this way! A dark dragon gave me power to seek out my revenge!" yelled Golem.

"A dark dragon?" said Spyro. Spyro began to think that he might have been talking about Shenron.

"Yeah, he is quite the powerful foe too. He gave me the power, and I turned on him! But he easily defeated me! But he was kind enough to give me a second chance! But enough of that! Where is the Sorceress!!!" yelled Golem.

Spyro chose to ignore what he said about the dark dragon. Spyro said, "The Sorceress is dead!"

"Well then, if I can't fulfill my revenge on her, I'll fulfill it on the one who killed her, and that's you, right?" asked Golem.

"Yeah, shall we begin?" smirked Spyro.

"HA! It will end as soon as it begins you weakling! And when I'm done with you I'll kill the others!" yelled Golem.

Golem picked up a boulder and threw it at Spyro. Spyro stopped it with his horns. Spyro set it on fire then charged it to make it fly in the air towards Golem. It hit Golem, not only did it hurt from the burn, but also from the weight and speed of the boulder.

Golem tried charging at Spyro, Spyro flew out of the way and the edge he was on was destroyed by Golem. Spyro was now flying around Golem. Golem tried to smack him out of the air, but Spyro was too fast. Spyro started to use his fire breath to do damage to Golem. Golem was starting to get hurt. Golem fell from damage. Spyro began to laugh.

Golem shot Spyro with laser beams coming out of his eyes. "Laser beams… really?" asked Spyro.

"Heheheh, the dragon said it would come in handy! And so it did!" yelled Golem.

Spyro began to fall down. Golem got up and punched him. Spyro went flying into one of the towers. Golem declared himself the winner. But Spyro got up and shot a giant orange fireball which knocked Golem down.

Spyro went over to Hunter and analyzed a plan. Spyro whispered it into Hunter's ear. Hunter jumped on Spyro's back and they flew towards Golem. Golem tried to hit them. They avoided it. Hunter started shooting exploding arrows at Golem. Golem shot a laser eye beam at Spyro, knocking him down. Hunter jumped off his back, pulled out his sword and stabbed one of Golem's eye. Golem screamed in pain and grabbed Hunter and hurled him down. Spyro caught Hunter. Hunter shot an arrow at his other eye. Golem was completely blind now. Hunter held his sword in front of Spyro's mouth. Spyro used his fire and strengthened the blade. Hunter jumped off Spyro's back and with the power-upped blade he was able to cut Golem's horn off!

Hunter jumped down to the ground so Spyro could finish him. Golem yelled, "GOD DAMMIT!!! I WILL RIP YOU TWO IN HALF!!! I WILL FUCKING GRIND YOUR BONES!!! I'LL DESTROY ALL OF YOU AND THIS ENTIRE FUCKING PLACE!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Golem was in serious pain. Spyro hovered in front of him. He opened his mouth and released an enormous inferno of powerful fire. Golem fell off the mountain and fell off from Midnight Mountain. While falling he yelled in agonizing pain. He was presumed dead.

Spyro landed down next to Hunter, and they high-fived. Sparx flew over, "Spyro, you know you could have probably taken him down alone, right?"

"Yeah, I knew that. But Hunter needed some action to! He has to raise kids now! This was probably his last fight!" teased Spyro.

"Hahaha, I hope it's not! I still have a rematch with that panther guy!" said Hunter.

"We should go check on the other four," buzzed Sparx.

Meanwhile, not so far away, Panthera had been watching the entire fight. "That's the dragon I was supposed to kill… and that's the idiotic cheetah I'm supposed to fight! Too bad I'm outnumbered," said Panthera as he watched his enemies check on the four fallen ones. "Shenron still thinks Spyro is dead, and he's not going to believe that Hunter could take him down…I'll blame those four then." Panthera disappeared.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Spyro.

"Yeah, we are now… MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!!!" yelled Agent 9.

"Headquarters will be pleased to know that the Forgotten Realms are now safe," stated Sgt. Byrd.

"Do you guys need help fixing the place up?" asked Hunter.

"We deeply appreciate that you care, but you guys have already helped. We'll take it from here!" said Bentley.

"Yeah mate, the residents and us can clean these places up. Keep in touch mates!" said Sheila.

Hunter jumped on Spyro's back. Everyone waved their goodbyes, and then Spyro and Sparx flew off.

**Disclaimer- I do not own Spyro, Sparx, Hunter, Sheila, Sgt. Byrd, Bentley, Agent 9, or the Sorceress.**** But I do own Panthera and Golem.**


	11. All Alone

Chapter 11

All Alone

They arrived back in Avalar and told the story to Bianca and Jill, who were both impressed and proud. Then everyone went to bed, except Spyro.

Spyro flew to the nearby lake. He wanted to get a drink of water, find a fish, and reflect on his life. And so he did. The fish was large and he cooked it well. It tasted even better than it looked like it would.

Spyro had then started reflecting on his life. He realized how lonely he was. Hunter had Bianca as a lover, while Sparx had recently mated with quite a few female dragonflies. Being the sidekick of a local hero can get you far apparently. But that's not what Spyro wanted. He wanted to be like Hunter. He wanted one mate and he wanted to have a child.

Unfortunately for him, he could never return to the Dragon Realms. And as far as he knew, there were no other places that have dragons. He was all alone.

He thought about Ember. He always used to think that someday they would get married. But that would never happen. He would no longer be able to look her in the eyes.

He also started thinking about what could have been. 'King Spyro!' he thought to himself. He thought it had a nice ring to it. But that was also dead. Uncle Shenron was King now.

He was always confused about Shenron. As a child, he remembers his mom and dad arguing about his loyalty. Spyro knew that there must be something he didn't know about Shenron, because Shenron was always nice to him. But Spyro wasn't worried about Shenron. He thought that with his intelligence and wisdom, he would be a better King anyway.

And of course, his parents. Shendu had always been so kind to Spyro. He cared more about him than anyone else. He was always looking out for him, always training him, and always helping him. He missed him so much. And Sapphire, she always treated Spyro like a true Prince, she always let him do whatever he wanted to, she was the kindest dragon a guy could know. He missed her as well, and he wished he knew how she was. The death of a lover and a runaway son must be hard on her.

Spyro had decided to walk back to his house. He chose that from now on, every night before he goes home, he would visit that lake. He flew up in his cave-like home, and went to bed.

Meanwhile, in the Dragon Realms, King Shenron was awaiting Panthera's report. The Dragon Realms had become dark, dry, and scarce. The green grass had become an ugly brownish color and the sky was grey. There was no sheep hopping around, the Realms were starving. The Riptocs spent most of their time fighting for food, teaming up on and defeating dragons, and destroying monuments. The dragons stayed in their homes all day and came out to search for food when the Riptocs were asleep.

Shenron stood on his ledge, the very ledge where Spyro was born and where Shenron declared himself King. He was eating a lamb. The Riptocs were anxiously waiting for their turn. Shenron's way was that he would eat first, then the Riptocs/Dragons would share (which really meant the Riptocs would get more), then the other creatures.

Demon, Lurk, and Savage walked up to Shenron. Savage was laughing as usual, and Demon said, "King Shenron, Panthera is on his way to talk with you."

"Very well then, anything else?" asked Shenron.

Lurk stepped up, "I think that the Queen and that pink dragon need to talk to you!"

"DO NOT CALL HER THE QUEEN!!!" yelled another female dragon who flew down and landed next to Shenron. This female dragon was a very dark grey. She was the same size as Sapphire, and her eyes were yellow. She looked like she was a little bit younger than Shenron. She seemed as evil and cruel as Shenron. "I am the Queen you fools!" yelled the dragon.

"Oh right! My bad!!! I'm sorry Queen Kirai!" pleaded Lurk.

Kirai picked up Lurk, "Apology accepted!" she said as she threw him off the ledge.

"And how is that egg coming along, dear?" asked Shenron.

"The Elders say it will hatch in a few more weeks," said Kirai.

"You two had another kid?" asked Demon.

"This one is adopted," said Kirai.

"Why would you two adopt? You have two children already!" said Lurk who climbed his way back up.

"I require a worthy heir to take my place. You see, when Spyro, Shendu, and I were in our eggs, we could already breathe fire! That is a sign of great power! It means that your fire power will become incredibly powerful and take on the color of either red or blue! Neither of my children had that!" said Shenron.

"What about this other egg?" asked Demon.

"I found it in a deserted valley. I was going to leave it there, but then I noticed that it could already breathe fire! So I decided it was worthy enough to adopt and raise as my own!" said Shenron.

Savage started laughing again. Shenron pushed him off the ledge. Panthera jumped back up with Savage in one arm, "I believe you dropped this, my liege."

"Good to see that you're back, Panthera. Demon, Lurk, and Savage! Leave us now," said Shenron. The three Riptocs left. "So, was the mission a success? Are the Forgotten Realms destroyed?"

"No sir, Golem was defeated by…" Panthera pulled out a guidebook, "Sheila the Kangaroo, Sgt. Byrd the Penguin, Bentley the Yeti, and Agent 9 the Monkey. All seemed to have been former allies of Spyro… who I, uh, killed a long time ago!" said Panthera.

"Yes and good job on killing that squirt!" said Kirai.

"I gave that Rhynoc power beyond his dreams and he was defeated by four weaklings?!" shouted Shenron.

"Apparently so," replied Panthera.

"Very well, if they defeated that buffoon, then maybe they are a threat. Barely one… but still," said Shenron.

"Shenron! Leave them to me!" yelled Kirai.

"No, I have a better idea! If the Forgotten Realms seems to value their heroes and heroine so much, why don't we take hostage of them! Yes, and if they want them back they will give us the gems, and food!" yelled Shenron.

"Brilliant idea, my King," said Panthera.

"You are a genius, Shenron!" yelled Kirai who then rubbed up against Shenron.

Shenron saw Sapphire and Ember getting close. "Panthera, you have to go now. Kirai, keep quiet and don't speak of our operation!" yelled Shenron. Panthera disappeared.

Sapphire and Ember had walked up. "Beautiful day, isn't it ladies?" asked Shenron.

"Don't make me laugh!" said Ember. Ember had become a nearly full-grown Dragoness. She was slightly smaller than Sapphire, but more attractive.

"Oh Ember, why so mad today?" asked Shenron.

"Oh I don't know, maybe it's because we're starving!" yelled Ember.

"Don't you yell at the King, you little brat!" yelled Kirai.

"Ladies, calm down," said Shenron. "You're starving, are you?"

"Yes, Shenron, we all are! Get these Riptocs out of these lands," pleaded Sapphire.

"I'm afraid I can't do that! They raised me as a child and I am forever in their debt. And when a war begins, we will dominate!" yelled a very proud Shenron.

"You're putting these beasts in front of your own people?" asked Sapphire.

"Oh yes, these Riptocs were better to me than any of you have ever been!" yelled Shenron.

"Hey, Shenron! Get these Riptocs out of here before I kick your ass!" yelled Ember. Shenron and Kirai began laughing.

"Ember… don't. You wouldn't stand a chance," said Sapphire. Ember knew Sapphire was right. But ever since Spyro had died, she tried to be more like him. She wanted to be tough!

"Whatever, Spyro would have been a much better King, anyway!" yelled Ember. Sapphire smiled, but when she saw how angry Shenron looked, she became sad once again.

"Spyro is dead, and so will you if you don't shut the hell up!" yelled Shenron.

"I would much rather choose death than serve under your pathetic leadership!" yelled Ember.

"Then leave, I know you'll come crawling back!" smirked Shenron.

"Fine, come on Sapphire, let's leave!" said Ember.

"No," said Sapphire.

"What, why not?" asked Ember.

"That would be going against the Pride of the Dragons. We can't leave our own, unless we are told or forced to… it's Draco's law," said Sapphire.

"Then goodbye, Sapphire," said Ember. They hugged, and Ember took flight.

"You know she won't last out there on her own!" said Sapphire.

"Ah well, when did one Dragon make a difference?" smirked Shenron.

"When you became King!" snapped Sapphire. Shenron became angry, as did Kirai. "If only Shendu wasn't so kind to you…" Shenron was going to attack her, but other Dragons had been watching and he didn't want to make a scene.

Ember was out of sight now.

**Disclaimer- I do not own Spyro, Sparx, Hunter, Bianca, or Ember.**** But I do own Shenron, Sapphire, Kirai, Panthera, Demon, Lurk, and Savage.**


	12. Shenron's Wrath

Chapter 12

Shenron's Wrath

Shenron and Kirai had arrived in their castle. A smaller black dragon was waiting for them. This dragon was around the age of twelve. He is the son of Shenron and Kirai. He was born without Shendu and Spyro's knowledge. For a twelve year old he was smaller than most. He had his mother's yellow eyes. He was rather twitchy, and had a lack of dignity.

"Hey Mom and Dad, I cleaned the place up!" said the young dragon.

"Well, at least you're good for something, Kaori," said Shenron. Kaori's feelings were hurt. Shenron put his hand on Kaori's shoulder, "You know I'm joking, son!" said Shenron. Kaori was happy again. His tail started to wag. But he wasn't joking, Shenron was ashamed of Kaori.

"I put Kousen to sleep already!" said Kaori, "And I put that egg under some leaves to keep it warm!"

"Good boy, Kaori!" said Kirai.

"Indeed, that egg is your future King!" said Shenron.

"But… forget it," moped Kaori, "I'm going to bed." Kaori walked down the hall into his room.

"So… when are you leaving?" asked Kirai.

"NOW!" yelled Shenron. He walked out of the castle and took flight towards the Forgotten Realms.

Sheila, Sgt. Byrd, Bentley, and Agent 9 were at Midnight Mountain. They were rebuilding the wall that was broken when Spyro was smacked into it. They saw a dragon. Sheila thought it was Spyro's silhouette.

"I thought I told you that you don't have to help us," teased Sheila.

"I don't attend to help you, in fact I plan to do just the opposite!!!" yelled Shenron. Shenron charged in towards them. They knew it wasn't Spyro, and they knew they had to fight back.

Agent 9 and Sgt. Byrd teamed up to make another nuclear missile, they blasted it at Shenron. Shenron used his "Shadow Palm Spell" to make black energy blasts. He destroyed the missile with it. Bentley came up from behind and attempted to hit him with the club. Shenron grabbed the big club and crushed it with one hand, and used the other hand to punch Bentley. Bentley was sent flying. Sheila came hopping towards him and tried to kick him from behind. Shenron grabbed her with his tail and threw her straight at the rebuilt wall, knocking it down and her out.

"The enemy is far stronger than Golem!" said Agent 9.

"Take precaution!" yelled Sgt. Byrd. Bentley got back up. Agent 9 tried shooting him down with his laser gun but Shenron used the dark energy to make a force field. He was absorbing to laser blasts to the dark shield and then he turned it all into an energy blast and defeated Agent 9 with it.

"This is not good!" yelled Bentley. Shenron flew up in the air with Sgt. Byrd. They were circling around each other. Sgt. Byrd was trying to shoot him down, but Shenron was dodging them. Bentley couldn't fly so he could only watch. Shenron then used another spell, he summoned Lightning from the sky and it came down and hit Sgt. Byrd, defeating him.

Shenron then stared down Bentley from the sky. He breathed some orange fire down towards him, but Bentley started to spin his club, which made a shield.

"Not bad kid," said Shenron. "But let's see if that will work against this firepower!!!" yelled Shenron. Shenron breathed his signature move, the blue flames. Bentley tried to block it, but it was no use, Bentley started sweating from the intense heat before it even hit the club. And the fire overpowered him, and easily defeated him.

Shenron flew down and put them into a row. Sheila was still barely awake, "Why… didn't you kill us?"

"I knew I could have, it was quite the easy fight, really. In fact it was harder not killing you. I held back!" said Shenron, and he was telling the truth.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"The almighty King Shenron!!!" yelled Shenron. He roared and Sheila passed out. Shenron summoned four cages and put them each into one. He picked them up with all fours and flew away. He roared again. Shenron came out of the battle, without even being touched! He left a note behind.

Meanwhile, it was nighttime in Avalar. Spyro had just eaten a fish from his favorite lake. He then laid down. He started to wonder how the other Dragons felt about him leaving. He heard something drinking water on the other end of the lake. He looked over and couldn't tell what it was. He roared a challenge. The creature roared back, and Spyro assumed it was an enemy.

The two creatures started charging at each other. The enemy yelled, "CCCCHHHHHAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Spyro stopped charging and all of a sudden remembered the lesson he taught to Flame and Ember. And it was a light voice.

"No, it can't be!" said Spyro.

The enemy didn't stop and it charged Spyro. Spyro fell down. He looked up and saw the most beautiful pink dragon. And she was around his age.

"Ember?!"

"Spyro?!"

**Disclaimer- I do not own Spyro, Ember, Sheila, Sgt. Byrd, Bentley, or Agent 9.**** But I do own Shenron.**


	13. Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

Chapter 13

Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

"Ember! It's me! Spyro!" yelled Spyro. He got up and hugged Ember. Ember pushed him off, "What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me?"

Ember looked shocked and confused, "But… you're supposed to be… dead… and your not!!!" she shouted. She hugged Spyro back. "But if you're alive! That means you're the King!"

Spyro turned his back, "No… I can't! Besides Shenron is King anyway, he's always wanted it more anyway!"

"No Spyro! You are the rightful heir! You have to be King!" yelled Ember.

"I don't have to be anything!" said Spyro.

"Yeah you do! You were the Prince!" yelled Ember.

"Who cares? I wouldn't have been a good King anyway!" said Spyro.

"You'd be better than Shenron!" yelled Ember.

"What do you mean? Shenron is wise, powerful, and a great leader!" yelled Spyro.

"No he's not!" yelled Ember. "He is cruel, unemotional, and selfish! We're starving!"

"What? You guys have the entire Dragon Realms to yourselves! How could you be hungry?!" asked Spyro.

"He let the Riptocs in!" stated Ember.

"What? I don't believe it! Why would he do that?" asked Spyro.

"There are some things that your mother didn't tell you about him, some things they were wise not to say. He was a criminal! He was banished by his own father! That's how bad he was! But the Riptocs raised him so he feels he has to repay them! And he's bent on violence and war! He's going to be the reason to the Dragon extinction! And the only one who can do anything about it is you!" said Ember.

Spyro tried ignoring what she said, so he asked, "How… how is my mom?"

"She's a wreck. Her husband is dead, she thinks her son is dead, and Shenron and Kirai are incredibly cruel to her!" said Ember, "She misses you so much. She talks about you everyday!"

"Aunt Kirai? I always knew she was mean… but Shenron… I'm really confused," said Spyro. Spyro once again changed the subject, "You look beautiful, Ember."

"Heheheheh," Spyro missed her giggle. Ember continued, "You're not so bad."

"Not so bad, huh? That's it? Ha-ha!" said Spyro. Ember rubbed up against him. They both jumped into the lake and started swimming side by side. Not too far away, Hunter and Sparx were watching they rushed over when they heard Spyro roar. But they figured out what was going on.

Hunter: I can see what's happening,

And they don't have a clue,

They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line,

Our trio's down to two!

The sweet caress of twilight

There's magic everywhere!

And with all this romantic atmosphere,

Disaster's in the air!

Chorus: Can you feel the love tonight

The peace the evening brings

The world for once in perfect harmony

With all its living things

Spyro: So many things to tell her

But how to make her see

The truth about my past, impossible

She'd turn away from me

Ember: He's holding back, he's hiding

But what, I can't decide

Why won't he be the king I know he is?

The king I see inside?

Chorus: Can you feel the love tonight?

The peace the evening brings

The world, for once, in perfect harmony

With all its living things

Spyro & Ember: Can you feel the love tonight?

You needn't look too far

Stealing through the night's uncertainties

Love is where they are

Ember: And if he feels the love tonight

In the way I do

Spyro: It's enough for this restless wanderer

Spyro & Ember: Just to be with you

Hunter: And if he falls in love tonight

It can be assumed

Sparx: His carefree days in Avalar are history

Hunter & Sparx: In short, our pal is doomed!

"Spyro, I've had a great day. But I'm tired. I'll just stay in that forest tonight," said Ember.

"Alright… goodnight!" said Spyro. He turned away and started to walk. Ember jumped in front of him. She leaned in and kissed him. After that, Ember flew away and went to sleep.

Spyro walked away as well. He had two things on his mind; Ember and the Dragon Realms.

Eventually, he ran into Hunter and Sparx.

"So, what's her name?" asked Hunter with his arms crossed.

"I already told you Hunter, it's Ember!" said Sparx.

"Shut up! You're ruining the dramatic effect!!!" whined Hunter.

"Were you guys spying on us?" asked Spyro.

"Uh… yeah," buzzed Sparx.

"Spyro," said Hunter.

"What?" asked Spyro.

"Do you love her?" asked Hunter.

"What?!" asked Spyro.

"DO YOU LOVE HER?!" yelled Hunter.

"Uh… yeah," said Spyro.

"Then go to her!" said Hunter.

"What?" asked Spyro.

"GO TO HER AND LOVE HER!!!" yelled Hunter.

Spyro stopped talking to Hunter. He looked at Sparx, "What the hell is wrong with him?"

"LLLLOOOOOVVVVEEEEE HHHHHEEEERRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Hunter.

"I don't know… Bianca made sugar cookies today and he ate all of them," said Sparx, "Come on Hunter, it's time for bed."

"NOOO!!! NEVER!!!" yelled Hunter. Hunter tried to run away but he tripped and fell asleep. Spyro picked him up and flew to his house and set him down. Sparx went to sleep as well.

Spyro went back to his lake. He looked down at the water and started to ponder, "Father, I need you! I'm lost and confused! What do I do?!"

All of a sudden it started to thunder. He looked up to the sky and saw his father's image. "Dad?"

The voice was deep, just like Shenron's always was, "Spyro! You have come to the crossroads of your destiny! You must make your own decision! You are the heir to the throne! You must defeat your uncle!"

"But dad, I can't defeat Shenron! Only you can! And I'll never live up to you!" yelled Spyro.

"Oh but you can! If I can so will you!" said Shendu.

"I'll never be you, father!" shouted Spyro.

"Oh but you will! Look at your reflection!" shouted Shendu. Shendu started fading.

"Don't leave!!! Dad!!!" yelled Spyro. But then he looked into the water and his reflection turned into Shendu.

Shendu was gone but he said one last thing, "I live in you!"

**Disclaimer- I do not own Spyro, Sparx, Ember, Hunter or the song "Can You Feel the Love ****Tonight****?" I do own Shenron and Shendu.**

**I combined two different version of the song "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" into one. It's the movie version and I think the soundtrack version.**


	14. The Battle Begins

Chapter 14

The Battle Begins

After getting a goodnight's sleep, Spyro knew what he had to do. He would gather up his pals and go to the Dragon Kingdoms and claim what belongs to him!

Spyro flew over to Hunter's house. He knocked on the window, Hunter and Sparx showed up. "Waddup, dude!" said Hunter.

"Guys… I'm going back to the Dragon Kingdoms!" said Spyro gallantly.

"That a boy! Why do you need us?" asked Sparx.

"Shenron let the Riptocs into the Kingdom!" said Spyro.

"Well god damn! Let's go kick some ass!!!" yelled Hunter as he skipped his way to his sword, bow, and arrows.

"We need Bianca!" shouted Spyro. Bianca overheard the conversation.

"Yeah, I'll come with you guys!" said Bianca.

"Wait a second! Who's going to watch the kids!" said Hunter.

"Don't worry, I already got Elora on her way over here!" said Bianca.

"Jackpot! Smart and beautiful!" shouted Hunter.

"Alright, let's get our friends from the Forgotten Realms!" shouted Spyro.

"Um… here's the thing; Shenron is holding them hostage in hopes that they'll give him money and food," said Bianca.

"How do you know that?" asked Sparx. Spyro was beginning to have doubts about Shenron.

"Zoe informed me this morning!" said Bianca.

"Whatever! We're wasting time! We'll save them too! Now let's go get Ember!" shouted Spyro. Spyro and Sparx flew away Hunter and Bianca waited for Elora.

Ember was waiting at the lake. She looked up and saw Spyro. "Ember… I'm going back to the Dragon Realms!" shouted Spyro.

"About time! Let's go!" she shouted back.

They flew back to Hunter's house. Hunter jumped on Spyro, while Bianca jumped onto Ember. Elora was inside taking care of the kids, "I know you can do it, Spyro!"

"Thanks, Elora!" replied Spyro.

Spyro, Ember, Hunter, Bianca, and Sparx had finally left Avalar and were headed towards the Dragon Realms.

Meanwhile at the Dragon Realms, Shenron had the four heroes in their cages. "Oh that's too bad guys, apparently your realms chose their food over your lives!" said Shenron.

Bentley was still injured from Shenron's fire. Nonetheless he looked at Shenron right in the eyes and said, "A wise dragon once told me that the definition of being a hero is to sacrifice yourself for the good of others. And so I will!"

"HA! What dragon told you that?" asked Shenron.

"Spyro!" yelled Bentley. Shenron grew angry and knocked over the cage. The other three started yelling at Shenron. Shenron knocked their cages down too. They got silent.

"I don't know what it is!!! Normally I'm laidback and calm!!! But when I get angry I just get these insane murderous intentions!!!" Shenron was getting ready to kill the four. But Sapphire interrupted to by them time.

"Sir, hold on a second!" said Sapphire.

Shenron and Sapphire were talking. Meanwhile Spyro and the gang had arrived. They stood on top of the mountain and looked down and noticed that only the Riptocs were outside. Ember explained that the Dragons were indoors. The only dragons present were Shenron and a blue dragoness. Spyro knew it was his mom. He also saw his friends being held hostage.

Spyro decided that Ember would go tell the other Dragons in the other worlds about the retaliation. Sparx would free the other four. Bianca would inform the Artisan Dragons. Hunter would keep guard for any other foes. The Dragons would fight the Riptocs, and Spyro would face his uncle! Everyone split up.

"So you all are going to break Draco's Law? I won't allow it!!!" yelled Shenron.

"If you were half the King Shendu was.." yelled Sapphire.

Shenron hit Sapphire and easily knocked her down. "I am ten times the King Shendu ever was!"

Spyro saw this and became angry. He roared! Shenron looked up, and when he saw Spyro the thunder rolled and the lightning striked.

Spyro flew down by his mother. "Shendu? No… Spyro?! My boy?! It can't be!" asked Sapphire.

"Yeah Mom. And don't worry, I'm here to stay," he kissed her forehead and then looked over to Shenron, "Alright Shenron, either step down, or fight!"

"Spyro? Don't jump to conclusions my boy, I would easily defeat you, and I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member, don't you agree?" asked Shenron. All the dragons had arrived. They stood below the ledge on the left, while the Riptocs were on the right. Hunter, Sparx, Bianca, Sapphire, and Ember stood with the Dragons. The Riptocs from the other worlds arrived as well, they joined the other Riptocs, as did Kirai and Panthera. Panthera and Hunter stared each other down.

"That's not going to work, Shenron! I've put the past behind me," said Spyro.

"What about your faithful subjects, have they put it behind them?"

Ember asked, "Spyro, what's he talking about?"

Shenron became delighted, "Ahhh so you haven't told them yet? Well now's your chance Spyro. Who's responsible for Shendu's death?"

All the Dragons looked at Spyro. Spyro looked down and trembled a little bit, "I am."

"Tell me it's not true, it can't be true!" said Sapphire in grief.

"It is," said Spyro.

"HE ADMITS IT! MURDERER!!!" hissed Shenron.

"No it was an accident!" shouted Spyro.

"If it weren't for you, Shendu would still be alive. It's your fault; do you deny it?" asked Shenron.

"No," replied Spyro.

"Then you're guilty!" said Shenron.

"No, I'm not a murderer!" said Spyro.

"I beg to differ… now tell me? Do you want to be King?" shouted Shenron.

"It doesn't matter! Spyro is our King!" yelled Ember.

"Yeah, I'm the King!" yelled Spyro.

"But you killed your own father, you can't be King… no scratch that! How about a little game?" said Shenron.

"What?" asked Spyro.

"How about I avenge my brother by killing you and keeping the throne, but if you can kill yet another family member, then you can be King!" yelled Shenron.

"Alright, and after I win, the Riptocs will leave!" yelled Spyro.

The Riptocs growled at Spyro. The Dragons growled back. The Riptocs began attacking the Dragons. At that very moment Hunter and Panthera took out their swords and clashed. Sapphire and Ember teamed up on Kirai, while Flame fought Demon, Savage, and Lurk. Sparx used his small size to go in the key holes and unlock Sheila, Bentley, Sgt. Byrd, and Agent 9. They started to fight Riptocs too.

Spyro and Shenron were starting each other down. Shenron smirked and said, "Come get me!" He flew up in the air, and Spyro chased right after him. Spyro knew that this would be his most difficult fight yet.

**Disclaimer- I do not own Spyro, Sparx, Hunter, Bianca, Elora, Ember, Flame,**** Sheila, Sgt. Byrd, Bentley, Agent 9, or Zoe.**** I do own Shenron, Panthera, Sapphire, Kirai, Shendu, Demon, Lurk, and Savage.**


	15. The Great Battle

Chapter 15

The Great Battle

Spyro and Shenron were fighting in the air. Spyro would try breathing fire, but Shenron made a shield out of his dark energy. He absorbed the fire power and used the entire attack against Spyro.

"Hahaha, you may have learned how to fly, but you're as weak as ever!" shouted Shenron.

Meanwhile, down below Hunter and Panthera were fighting. They seemed to be equal in speed, strength, and skill! Clash after clash it was never ending. Flame was throwing the three Riptocs around, but after a while the Riptocs got the better of him and started to beat him. Ember went to go help him. Together, they defeated the three Riptocs.

"This sucks! The Riptocs are losing!" whined Demon. Savage began laughing insanely.

"Shut up Savage!" yelled Lurk. The three retreated from that fight and decided to fight other dragons.

"Ha! Look at those cowards run!" yelled Flame.

Sheila, Bentley, Sgt. Byrd, and Agent 9 were having no problems defeating the Riptocs, neither was Bianca.

Sapphire faced off against Kirai. "Ha! You'll never be able to defeat me! I am the new Queen!" yelled Kirai.

"Actually, after today I believe Ember will be Queen!" smirked Sapphire. Kirai growled and the two charged into each other.

Spyro kept shooting fireballs at Shenron. But Shenron equaled them out with his. Shenron began laughing, "You'll never defeat me! I have taken my powers to a new level! I have surpassed Shendu!!!"

Spyro got mad and flew towards Shenron. Shenron grabbed him by the neck with one hand and punched him with the other. Shenron hadn't let go of Spyro yet. He used the hand he punched him with and charged it with his dark energy. Then he put his palm up against Spyro's face and shot him with it. Shenron then let go, and Spyro was falling.

"Ha! Pathetic!" sneered Shenron. Spyro flew back up barely. "Why do you bother? Why are you putting your life on the line? Why do you want to save these dragons, surely you'll die!"

Spyro was greatly injured. He said, "The way I see it… The definition of a hero is one who sacrifices himself for the good of others!"

Shenron grew angry, he used a spell that summoned a lightning bolt to strike Spyro! Spyro fell to the ground, defeated! Shenron flew down there with him.

It was trying to rain, but it hadn't yet. Shenron stood there laughing, until Spyro stood back up. Spyro's back was faced towards the ledge, Shenron was facing Spyro. "Why are you getting back up!!! GIVE UP!!! YOU'LL NEVER WIN!!!" yelled Shenron.

"I gave up on my Kingdom once… but never again!" yelled Spyro.

Shenron began walking towards Spyro, forcing him to back up towards the ledge. "Oh, Spyro, you're in trouble again. But this time, Daddy isn't here to save you!" yelled Shenron. Spyro had walked back and nearly fell off the ledge, but he was hanging from his front hands. He was too weak to pull himself up. And his wings were slightly damaged from all the dark energy.

Shenron sat on the ledge and began to think. He then said, "Now this looks familiar. Where have I seen this before? Oh yeah, I remember. This is just the way your father looked before he died!"

Shenron grabbed Spyro's paws just like he did to Shendu. He leaned in and whispered to Spyro, "And here's my secret; _I killed Shendu!_"

Spyro gets angry and lunges up and pins Shenron on the ground. Spyro has a newfound strength. All the creatures stop fighting and look over at the two.

"Murderer! Tell them the truth!" yelled Spyro.

"FINE!!! I KILLED SHENDU!!! AND THERE'S NOT A GOD DAMN THING ANYONE CAN DO ABOUT IT!!!" yelled Shenron so everyone could hear.

The Dragons were somewhat relieved that it wasn't Spyro who killed Shendu, but everyone went back to fighting.

Shenron began to feel his murderous intentions and he kicked Spyro off of him. "ALRIGHT!!! NO MORE PLAYING AROUND!!!" yelled Shenron.

"Fine!" said Spyro. Spyro stood up, he seemed to be full-healed. He breathed fire up into the air, but instead of orange it was red! He had finally unlocked his hidden power!

"GOOD!!! NOW IT WON'T BE SO EASY!!! YOU WILL BE A WORTHY KILL!!!" yelled Shenron. He breathed his blue fire up into the air. Then both Spyro and Shenron breathed their fire up in the air. The flames were equally hot, and all the creatures below fighting felt the heat and began to sweat!

The true fight had just begun!

**Disclaimer- I do not own Spyro, Sparx, Hunter, Bianca, Elora, Ember, Flame, Sheila, Sgt. Byrd, Bentley, Agent 9, or Zoe.**** I do own Shenron, Panthera, Sapphire, Kirai, Shendu, Demon, Lurk, and Savage.**


	16. Spyro vs Shenron

Chapter 16

Spyro v.s Shenron

Spyro and Shenron flew back in the air together. This time, the only thing they did was use their enhanced fire. Each time, it would equal out.

The Riptocs were getting defeated. The dragons were now easily able to fight them.

"Screw this! Shenron, you're on your own!" yelled Demon. Demon, Lurk, Savage, and the rest of the Riptocs ran for it. They ran behind the hill. The Dragons began to celebrate.

"I got to help Spyro!" declared Flame. He attempted to fly up there but he was stopped by Ember.

"No Flame! I want to help him too, we all do! But this is his fight!" declared Ember.

Sapphire and Kirai were still fighting. Kirai knocked Sapphire down. Kirai got her claws out and attempted to slash Sapphire, but Sparx managed to blow a flame into Kirai's face. The other dragons surrounded Kirai. She realized she couldn't win. She flew to her castle.

"Thanks Sparx," said Sapphire.

"Your welcome, Mom!" buzzed Sparx. Sapphire and he started laughing.

The Riptocs were watching the fight between Spyro and Shenron.

"YOU'RE DOING MUCH BETTER THAN YOU WERE BEFORE, SPYRO!!!" yelled Shenron.

"Shut up and fight!" shouted Spyro. "My father will be avenged!"

Spyro breathed his red fireball, Shenron shot a blue fireball. They equaled out and made an explosion of fire. When the smoke cleared Spyro flew towards Shenron in lightning speed. Spyro grabbed Shenron, breathed his fire on his chest, and tackled him down to the ground. Spyro pinned him down and was ready to unleash his fire. Shenron's wings broke on landing.

Shenron realized that he was basically defeated. He was calmed down, but now he was in fear!

Hunter and Panthera had still been fighting. They were poring sweat. This had been the highlight fight of their lives. But, Panthera had tripped Hunter. Hunter fell down and his sword fell out of his hand. Panthera stood over Hunter. "I must say, you were quite the worthy fight! Too bad you die now!" Hunter merely stared at him gallantly. "No fear?! I admire that, Hunter!" Panthera swung his sword down but was suddenly pushed away. Hunter looked over and saw that Bianca had saved him with a spell.

"Thanks babe!" said Hunter.

"Hmmm… I hate to have to say this again… but we'll meet again!" said Panthera. "Sorry, Shenron, but I have my own ambitions!" Panthera disappeared.

"Are you okay?" asked Bianca.

"Yeah… as much as I appreciate it, don't interfere next time," said Hunter.

"Oh… the ego, I'm sorry, Hunter," said Bianca. Hunter got close to her and kissed her.

Spyro and Shenron's fight was over. Shenron pleaded, "But Spyro… it wasn't my fault! I'm family! It was the Riptocs! They're the enemies! They forced me to do it!"

The Riptocs overheard this. They became angry.

"Why should I believe you? All you do is lie!" yelled Spyro.

"What? You're not going to kill me, are you?" said Shenron in fear.

"No, I have my father's kindness," said Spyro.

Shenron was greatly relieved, "Oh thank you Spyro. You have Shendu's nobleness! What can I do to make it up to you?" asked Shenron.

Spyro got off of Shenron. Shenron got back up. Spyro gave him a cold look and said, "Run! Run away and never return!"

Shenron said, "As you wish… King Spyro!" Shenron shot blue fire in his face, greatly hurting Spyro. Spyro clawed Shenron in the face, giving him five deep battle scars.

Shenron opened his eyes again. Spyro and Shenron let out their powered-up fire breath. They were continuing flames, and in the center of the red and blue flames was a growing purple flame. They kept up their fire breaths to see who would last longest, because whoever gave out first would be hit with the purple flame. Neither one of them showed any intentions of giving up.

After five minutes of it, both were looking uneasy. But all of a sudden, Shenron stopped. The very second he did he was hit with the hottest fire imaginable. The Purple Flame! It sent Shenron flying off the edge.

The Dragons parted to make a path for him. Shenron barely got up, his body was severely burnt. His face remained normal except for the five claws. He was very weak. So was Spyro, but he was still in the superior condition. Spyro won, he was King!

"Your majesty!" said Flame to Spyro, "Do you want to finish him, or shall we?"

"Neither… let him go!" ordered Spyro.

The dragons were shocked, nonetheless they obeyed their King.

Shenron tried to breath more fire at the other Dragons put he didn't have the strength. Shenron gave a cold, murderous look to Spyro, but he chose not to attack him.

"Hmmm… funny… this is so similar to my banishment!" yelled Shenron. Spyro just stared on with a cold look. Shenron shouted, "When I heal… I will return and kill you Spyro!!!" Shenron ran through the crowd and to the mountains.

"Are you sure we should let him live?" asked Sparx.

"He won't… he has to repay his debts to the Riptocs…" said Spyro. Everyone then understood what he meant, except Hunter.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Hunter. Everyone just ignored him.

Meanwhile, Shenron had run through the mountains and saw a group of Riptocs. "Ahhh, my allies!" said Shenron. The Riptocs looked at him in an angry way, especially Savage.

"Allies? I thought he said we were the enemies!" yelled Demon.

"Yeah… that's what I heard!" shouted Lurk. "Savage?" asked Lurk. Savage started laughing evilly and nodded his head. The Riptocs started to close in on Shenron.

Shenron became very nervous, "NO! Please! We can still work this out somehow! I didn't mean what I said! No... no… no!!! I'm sorry! We can still… AAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Shenron. The Riptocs closed in on Shenron and devoured him.

The Dragons heard him yell and knew what it meant; Shenron was dead.

**Disclaimer- I do not own Spyro, Sparx, Hunter, Bianca, Elora, Ember, Flame, Sheila, Sgt. Byrd, Bentley, Agent 9, or Zoe.**** I do own Shenron, Panthera, Sapphire, Kirai, Shendu, Demon, Lurk, and Savage.**


	17. King Spyro!

Chapter 17

King Spyro!

Kirai was hovering nearby, she didn't see Shenron anywhere, so she figured Spyro killed him. "NOOOO!!!! YOU KILLED HIM!!!" shouted Kirai. With her were about twenty other dragons, as well as Kaori and Kousen. Kousen was still a baby and she was a dark grey, like her mother. Kirai was holding an egg.

Kirai and the others flew down towards Spyro. The twenty Artisan Dragons got in the way of them and stopped them. Kirai realized even if they defeated the twenty Artisan Dragons, all the Peace Keepers, Magic Crafters, Beast Makers, and Dream Weavers were there and there was over one-hundred of them.

"Kirai, you and the rest of Shenron's followers are herby exiled!" shouted Spyro.

"What?! Where will we go?! How dare you!" yelled Kirai.

"That doesn't matter to me, you 'Outsiders' can figure that out!" yelled Spyro.

"You killed Shenron! You cannot be King!" shouted Kirai.

"Then who should?" asked Spyro.

"Heheheh," laughed Kirai. She revealed the egg, "Shenron chose that the child in this egg will follow in his footsteps! He will be King! He's like you, Shendu, and Shenron! Look!" the dragon inside the egg was already breathing fire. "The Elders say it will be a baby boy, and it will hatch in two weeks. It's a good thing Shenron found this little lad!"

Spyro felt somewhat threatened, this meant that the kid would grow up to be powerful with an enhanced fire breath. And if it was raised by Kirai, it would surely grow up to be a killer. And since Shenron was his adopted father, he'll want revenge. But Spyro didn't care right now, Shenron was dead and that's all that matter.

"Shenron will be avenged!!!" yelled Kirai.

"LEAVE!!!" yelled Spyro. Kirai gave him a murderous look, but flew away with the Outsiders.

Sparx looked at Spyro. They both nodded at each other. Spyro flew down, he nuzzled his mother, head butted Flame, and kissed Ember. He knuckled Bentley, saluted Sgt. Byrd, kicked feet with Sheila, and high-fived Agent 9. He walked over to where Sparx, Hunter, and Bianca were; he grabbed all three of them and gave them a great big hug.

Spyro flew back up to the ledge. It finally began to rain, but there was one clear spot where the cloud spotted. Spyro looked up to it and saw Shendu. Shendu said, "Remember…"

Spyro gave a look of confidence and strength. He let out a mighty roar! The other Dragons roar in reply. The Dragons look up in the air and breathe orange fire. Spyro looks up in the air and breathes his red fire!!!

A month later, the lands have returned to their original, beautiful ways. All the Dragons and all the other creatures have gathered to Artisans, for today would be they day that the heir was born.

All the creatures looked up at the ledge and in front center was the egg. Behind the egg stood it's parents; King Spyro and Queen Ember. Spyro looked down and saw all his friends in front row; Sparx, Hunter, Bianca, Flame, Sapphire, Sheila, Bentley, Sgt. Byrd, Agent 9, Elora, the Professor, Moneybags, Zoe, Jack, and Jill. He smiled at them and walked back next to Ember.

The baby inside wasn't breathing fire, but Spyro didn't care. He was just happy to have friends, a wife, a child, and to be King. The egg started to hatch.

When all the pieces fell off, the baby revealed to be a girl. She was normal size for baby dragonesses and she could already hover. She had blue eyes, and her color was a very, very bright purple.

"She's just like her mother," said Spyro.

"What do you mean?" asked Ember.

"She's beautiful!" said Spyro. Ember rubbed up against him.

The young baby looked out at the crowd and let out a squeak. Spyro and Ember roared, and so did all the other dragons. Then all the dragons breathed fire into the air.

Spyro looked up in the clouds and saw Shendu. Shendu spoke, "You have finally figured your destiny… your destiny as King Spyro!"

**Disclaimer- I do not own Spyro, Sparx, Hunter, Bianca, Elora, Ember, Flame, Sheila, Sgt. Byrd, Bentley, Agent 9, or Zoe.**** I do own Shenron, Panthera, Sapphire, Kirai, Shendu, Kaori, Kousen, ****the Princess, and the adopted dragon egg, ****Demon, Lurk, and Savage.**


End file.
